All Because Of A Prank
by ContradictingSanity
Summary: [OneShot]Edited. Remus has played a prank on Sirius, how will he react to his friend's tricks? Slash MWPP


All Because Of A Prank

Sitting at his desk, the normally energetic Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot was tired, grumpy and strangely very, very happy and it was all Moony's fault. You don't who Moony is? Well, then maybe this will help you. Sirius Black has three best friends who he loves to plan pranks with and annoy. James Potter, Prongs, is his best friend ever. He and Mr. Potter were the troublemakers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, also known as the heartthrobs, but that my friends, is a different story. Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, another good friend of Sirius's also known as the tag-along was a chubby, baby-faced boy who seemed to admire James a little too much. Then finally there was Remus Lupin. Mr. Lupin was the good doer of the quartet, most famously known as the Marauders, and his nickname is Moony, the name you have all been waiting for.

You see, Moony and Padfoot had this problem with each other, they always seemed to be bickering and to tell the truth, most everyone in the school, mostly the Gryffindors who were always around them, found it quite annoying.

Today though was the worst of their fights, if you could call them that. You see, Remus decided to be a smart-ass and send a Slytherin whom they all despised, more commonly known as Severus Snape or the greasy-haired git, a love note. But here is the catch, Lupin didn't sign his name at the bottom, he signed Sirius's. Once Snape had gotten the note, he had become very furious, but also baffled at who would send him letter to embarrass either him or Black, or if Padfoot had really wrote this mushy, lovey-dovey love note to him.

This is where it starts. That morning after Severus had read the note, he ran into the Great Hall, to confront Messr. Black and embarrass him in front of the whole school, that would be a sure fire way to give the Slytherins a hearty laugh. But fortunately or unfortunately, you choose, Padfoot was still upstairs in the Gryffindor common room, getting ready for the grueling day that he had no idea lay ahead.

Gryffindor Common Room

"Prongs, Wormtail, anybody! Have you seen my tie anywhere! I can't seem to find it and I can't miss breakfast. Which, coincidentally, because fate just seems to hate me, ends in fifteen minutes?" Screamed Sirius frantically searching and tearing apart the boys' dormitory for his beloved tie.

"Padfoot, are you looking for this?" Asked a smirking and quite amused James Potter, dangling the gold and scarlet tie just above the kneeling Sirius Black's head.

"Yes! Where was it? Wait never mind, just give it to me!" Commanded the disheveled Gryffindor boy, reaching for his tie, which was snatched away by Prongs at the last second. James was using his quiddtich skills against his best friend! Sirius was appalled.

"Prongsy, how can you use your quiddtich skill against your best friend especially when he is down trotted and in a hurry?" Whined the boy finally getting off of his bum which he had fallen on during the process of trying to snatch his tie away from the evil one.

"Sirius, I will be honest with you…. You are pathetic sometimes! Here," James threw the tie to Padfoot who caught it not by skills but by reflex that it was going to hurt him. "Mate, I really think you should just put on the blasted tie and straighten out your clothes. I need to get to breakfast and I can't go without you because knowing you; you will threaten to tell the world my secrets! Which the world probably already knows, but still I need to have _some_ dignity left before I leave Hogwarts at the end of this year!"

"James, I really don't need you bringing me down even more than I already am. And I know that you aren't afraid of me telling the whole school your secrets, you just want to get down to the Great Hall so you can stuff your face, and beg Evans to go out with you non-stop even after she has refused you _every year!_"

"Sirius, I have to say that you do know me too well, but I have to object! I believe that today is the day that Lily Evans, my red-headed love and co-head, will find down deep in her heart to accept a date from me, the Amazingly Handsome James Potter, Prank Puller Extraordinaire!" This caused Sirius who had finally gotten his tie on to roll his eyes, just like every time James made his Evans love speech. "-Then after we are married we shall have-"

"James! Bloody hell! Just shut up! You make that speech _every bloody day! _Let's just go to breakfast for the last ten minutes so I can at least grab a bagel!" Sirius grabbed James's arm and dragged him down to the Great Hall, not knowing what lied ahead….

Great Hall

Remus Lupin wore a big smile on his face. To anyone that didn't know him well, they would think he was just having a good day. But anyone who _did _know him well knew that he had either put together a plan and set it into action, or was plotting at the time. Peter knew exactly which one was it in this case but, chose to be very wise and not say anything because if he did he knows that, that would probably disturb Messr. Moony, and believe me it is not a smart thing to disturb Messr. Moony.

"Peter, can you pass me the cream cheese, I do believe my bagel is quite cold and could use a blanket of creaminess to keep it warm?" Asked Remus as he took out a knife ready to send his poor defenseless bagel to its creamy, yet cheesy, doom.

"Here you go Remus," said Peter handing over the cream cheese to the still smiling madly Lupin, "Moony, do you know why they call this stuff cream cheese? I mean it may be just for publicity but I don't know how they could have gotten that name. You eat this stuff practically daily, can you tell me have you ever once and I mean _once _tasted even an inkling of cheese in it? If it were up to me I would call it The Cream Colored Topping That Doesn't Taste Remotely like Cheese, Which People Prefer to Spread over Their Bagel Instead Of the Original Butter. Does that name make sense to you? I mean I could always change it to some-"Peter was cut off of his extremely long and pointless rant about cream cheese by the door to the Great Hall slamming open to reveal Padfoot and Prongs, very disheveled may I add, entering the room breathing like they had just run from Japan to American, including the whole holding their breath while they swum through the ocean thing.

"We made it!" Screamed a relieved Sirius Black breathlessly, throwing his fists up in the air as a sign of triumph.

"Yeah Mate; I thought we weren't going to make it on time," agreed an equally breathless James Potter.

The people of the Great Hall were staring at the duo with wide eyes, Sirius and James looked they hadn't run to the hall, no they looked like they had be doing something else, just use your imagination. Also it seemed that Sirius had forgotten his pants, but this was something people were starting to get used to. Except today is seemed that Sirius had forgotten to change his boxers after last night when the Marauders decided to curse each other's possessions to something vaguely more amusing, okay _a lot _more amusing…..

Flashback

"I'm bored," Pointed out a very tired Peter.

"Pete, Mate, your always bored," Countered an also very bored Prongs, who was currently spread out on the floor of the 7th year boys dormitory with a very amused Padfoot sitting on his stomach, "Oh and Sirius, I wouldn't mind if you got off my stomach, my bladder seems to already be full and I would appreciate it if you didn't sit on it so it would EXPLODE!"

"Prongs, my friend, me sitting on you matter in first year when your bladder exploded on its own. I found it particularly funny when it happened during potions, while Slughorn was talking about how doxy droppings could help in 'the art of potion-making' and you were sitting right next to Evans. Then Sluggy Old Boy had to-"

"Shut it Padfoot!" Screamed a very embarrassed James, who was red in the face, and currently standing up fists curled at his side.

"What?" Asked Padfoot innocently, (as innocent as a pig) while getting off the floor where he was pushed when James jumped out from underneath him, "I was just telling them the story, seeing as how they both weren't there, because of Longbottom's accident…."

"Avis!" Shouted Prongs, angrily pointing his wand at Sirius who was still getting up, a flock of birds flew out of his wand and started ferociously pecking Padfoot.

"No!" Shouted Remus, getting off of his bed, "Fighting in the dorm-"But he was cut off by Sirius's rogue curse.

"Deletrius!" The erasing spell hit Moony in the chest and removed him of his shirt, causing his well defined chest to show, anyone would have been surprised to see those muscles, but you are forgetting that you need a lot of muscle to carry as many books as he does around the school. Padfoot had to stare for a minute before realizing what he was doing and went back to the fight. "Furnuculus!" Remus's spell hit Peter right in the face causing boils to appear. Peter screamed and then shot out a random spell. "Incarcerous!" This spell hit James as he was about to shout 'Protego' and then his robes bound themselves around him, making him unable to move. 

James managed to get out one spell before he dropped his wand. "Langlock!" He shouted and then Peter's tongue was stuck to the top of his mouth, making him unable to do anymore spells since he was not very good with nonverbal and couldn't do wandless magic.

This battle went on for another ten minutes because it was Remus verses Sirius. They were currently looking very stupid right now.

Our brilliant friend Remus was sporting a bloody lip, there was a slimy blue tentacle coming out of his right arm. Currently shirtless and his trouser were shrunk to look like a pair of shorts. Then his hair was no longer sandy brown, it was silver with green polka dots! No one could resist the temptation to laugh at him.

The charming Sirius didn't look so charming now! His normally wonderful black hair was bright purple with yellow streaks. His Gryffindor uniform, now lime green with teddy bears, and his trousers were gone, as usual. But the worst part was his boxers were charmed to be a shocking pink, with hearts and little mini Snape heads dancing around….

End Flashback

"Prongs? What is everyone staring at-"But Sirius was cut off by a certain slimy Slytherin's voice.

"Black!" Screamed Severus Snape holding up an envelope, and wearing a sour expression on his face making his huge nose seem even bigger. "What is the meaning of this rubbish! You sent me a love letter!"

Everyone in the hall just stared at the two teenagers, astounded, then burst out into laughter.

"Sirius Black is having a secret love affair with Severus Snape!" Screamed out a random fifth year Hufflepuff boy, red in the face from laughing so hard, pointing at the duo in a mocking way.

"WHAT!" Both boys exclaimed disgusted by what the random Hufflepuff had just said.

"See," said another, "they are even thinking alike!" This statement caused even more laughter throughout the Great Hall, and caused Padfoot and Snape to become even more flustered than they already were.

"How can you think I am gay _and _I am dating this-this Slytherin Slime ball! Are you people crazy! I am Sirius Black the Charming_ Ladies _Man!" Shrieked Padfoot, stomping his foot in a frustrated way.

"Pads, do you want to know another reason why people think you and Snivellus over there are dating?" Questioned Remus politely, as he walked into the middle of the Great Hall from his spot next to Peter at the Gryffindor table, whom was _still _out of all thingsthinking about cream cheese. Sirius looked over at his friend, astounded how he acted so cool, in such a horrible situation.

"Moony, my buddy," said Black, reaching his arm over Remus's shoulder, he felt an electric shock go through his body but chose to ignore it, "please inform me."

"Maybe…." Remus got quiet and the burst out, "BECAUSE YOU ARE WEARING BOXERS WITH HIS FACE ON THEM!" The Great Hall once again chorused with laughter, even Dumbledore, and the teachers couldn't help but snicker.

"What! Oh Gods, James why didn't you tell me before we left the common room!" Sirius's face was now an apple red, which did not complement his choice of boxer color. Also taking his arm off Moony's shoulder, fearing the static the he chose to ignore would come back again, even though it felt so good.

"Well…. I thought it would be funny to see what everyone's reactions to your choice of underwear would be. Believe me, it was hard keeping a straight face when you were on your knees begging for your tie, because I could see the Snape heads around you butt making kissy faces, since the boxers were really tight against your skin!" James smirked and then couldn't help himself from bursting out very loud in laughter, and once again everyone in the Great Hall joined in. Is there a line that someone says that _isn't_ going to make these very easily amused students burst into laughter?

Severus Snape who all of this time had been quite quiet finally burst out, but this was not a good thing.

"SHUT UP, YOU LOT BEFORE I HURT EVERY ONE OF YOU WORSE THAN YOU HAVE EVER IMAGINED!" The room went silent as Snape, breathing heavily, stopped threatening them. He then composed himself and said in a calm voice, "I have a reason for confronting Black this morning and no, it is not because I am having a love affair with him," he stared pointedly at the 5th year Hufflepuff, "I have received a love letter from this troublemaker and I am going to read it to you all! Anyway if I was in a relationship with a guy, do you people really think I would choose _Black_ of all people? Now I shall read you the letter:

"My Dearest Severus,

I am sorry I have had to hide my feelings for you all of these years. I know it may sound clichéd, but you couldn't know because of our house differences. Slytherins are supposed to loath Gryffindors and Gryffindor are supposed to hate Slytherins, but I can't help my love for you! Your hair, greasy as it may be, is so shiny, oh how I wish to runs my hands through it! Your eyes, those endless pools of darkness captivate me; I wish to stare into them for hours on end!

Oh and how can I get started on your personality! The evilness you hold just seems to drag me in to want to talk to you more and that drawl! How can someone have such an alluring and seductive voice? It makes me want to ravish you right there and then!

I needed to write you this letter because there is only 8 weeks left of school until we graduate and I wanted to get my feelings out in the open before I never see you again!

Yours with My Unwavering Love,

Sirius Black a.k.a. Padfoot

P.S. You can call me Paddy-poo, or Padfoot-dearest if you would like! ;)"

"Oh Gods, I did not write that!" Sirius screamed out in outrage. "Plus you people know I cannot write anything mushy and romantic like that! Although I did have to say it did bring tears to my eyes. Wait! The only person I know that can write anything like that is…." He looked livid and felt somewhat disappointed that his friend would do this to him, "MOONY!"

This was Remus's signal; he moved from his spot and sprinted out of the Great Hall. He knew classes were starting in a minute if they hadn't already, but for once Moony didn't care about classes. All he cared about right now was living to see graduation and if Sirius caught him, he certainly wouldn't. Yet there was this feeling in his chest that he _wanted_ Sirius to catch him, but for some reason he didn't know why…

The usual genius of the Marauders turned a corner and ran straight into a dead end. He groaned figuring his life was over.

_This is the time when I wish I had the map with me. Well at least I got to play a brilliant trick on Sirius before my death day. _Thought Remus as he shrank down onto the ground, knowing Padfoot would be there any second.

Back with Sirius

Moony ran out of the hall the fasted Sirius had ever seen him run in his life and Sirius also watched how Remus's sandy brown hair just simply blew so nicely around his face as he ran. He noticed everyone was staring at him so he ran out of the Great Hall, but not before transfiguring his Snape boxers into something a little better, Chudly Cannon's boxers! (Ron would be so proud!)

He streamed down the corridors determined to catch up with his sneaky friend. He noticed Moony take a right in the worst place possible. He had turned right into a dead end! Feeling triumphant, Sirius smirked happily; though his rage still was still there, along with another feeling the Marauder didn't recognize.

Slowing down into a walk, he rounded the corner, only to see Moony sliding down the wall looking defeated. _And yet_ thought Sirius _so defenseless and helpless._

Normal

"Moony," said Padfoot in a sing-song voice, "looks like I have you cornered Oh devious one. This is too good, I should have a one of those muggle devices, oh what's it called? Camel…no….um...Carmel? No umm…"

"Camera," stated Remus in a matter-of-fact voice, a slight smirk forming on his soft light pink lips, which Sirius couldn't help but notice seemed so kissable.

"Hey, you are under my power, I really don't think this it the time you should be correcting me!"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't, but what can I say? It's like a second nature to me to correct anything you, James, or Peter say wrong. Actually it's really a second nature to correct anything anyone says wrong…" Remus rambled on for a couple of minutes, but Sirius wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be distracted by Remus's gorgeous sandy brown hair and the way his lips moved as he talked.

_Why haven't I noticed how great Remus looks before?_ Sirius questioned himself. _That's probably because you aren't gay so you don't pay attention to how guys look. You are supposed to be preoccupied with girls' bums._

He was pulled out of his thought by the center of his thought calling his name.

"Sirius? Sirius are you ok?" Remus asked in a genuinely concerned voice. Sirius felt his heart flutter as his friend's voice brought him back to the real world.

"What? Oh, I'm fine Moony…." Padfoot replied in a far-away voice, still a little shaken how Moony's voice seemed to have such a weird affect on him.

"I was just checking. I thought for sure you would have killed me by now!" Moony replied getting up from the spot on the floor he had been occupying for the last couple of minutes, then stared his fellow Marauder straight in the eye, making the strange feelings come to both of the boys.

"No," Sirius replied in a still dreamy voice, "I have a much better idea of what to do with you…."

Without saying another word, Sirius walked over to his friends and kissed him softly on those tantalizing pink lips. Something he realized he had wanted to do for the longest time and hadn't known until now.

Remus was too shocked to do anything, let alone respond. Disappointedly, Sirius pulled away from the unexpected kiss and sighed dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Moony, I shouldn't have done that," whispered Sirius still very disappointed that his friend didn't resond.

"No," Remus barely whispered.

"Wh-"But Sirius was cut off by Moony leaning forward and closing the space between them and stealing another kiss. This time they both responded, and hungrily too. Feeling the sensation both of them had wanted for so long.

Tongues battled fiercely, and moans escaped their busy lips. The kiss went from innocent to very passionate and lasted for quite a while. They finally pulled away breathing heavily, and faces flustered.

"Wow," was the only thing Sirius could say, and Remus had to agree. They realized they had missed their first two classes.

"I didn't know anyone could snog that long without breathing!" Remarked Sirius fixing his even more disheveled hair and hoping his lips didn't look _too _swollen.

"Me neither," agreed Remus also trying to make himself more presentable.

They stood there for a couple of minutes then decided to head for their third classes of the day.

"Ancient Runes, here I come," said Remus pulling his bag onto his shoulder and turning the corner very slowly, but not before looking back to see what Sirius would do.

"Divination, I am coming for you!" Sirius said in an overly dramatic voice using slow motion movement. Moony had to laugh at his newly found boyfriend's actions before leaving the hallway for good, a small smile still present on his face.

That day both of the boys got questioned quite a bit about their whereabouts but they only smiled and answered they were busy, and if they were in the same room they discreetly winked at each other.

Most people assumed that Remus was in the library studying for the latest exams and that Sirius was out snogging some random girl in the hallway. Oh how they were wrong!

That my friend is where we leave Mr. Black sitting alone in the common room with his multiple moods, but still happy feeling in his stomach present.

Fin

A/N: Thanks for reading. This is my first attempt at Remus/Sirius fanfiction so please tell me what you think. I edited some of the story so it doesn't seemed to rushed but I'm not sure of how I did. Please review!


End file.
